1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a carbonation and refrigeration system wherein the heat of the refrigerant at the output side of the refrigeration compressor is utilized to vaporize liquid carbon dioxide into CO.sub.2 gas which is introduced into a liquid product, such as water, syrup, or a mixture thereof for making a carbonated soft drink.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many exemplary refrigeration systems are disclosed in the prior art which utilize heat by-products from the refrigeration systems to perform ancillary functions. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,000,310, to Rexwinkle discloses a refrigeration system wherein the heat by-product from the refrigeration is utilized to produce steam to perform useful work. The refrigeration system disclosed in the Rexwinkle patent employs exchangers operated at sufficiently high temperatures to generate steam from the cooling water. Ordinarily the cooling water is at a low heat level and the heat absorbed thereby is wasted. The refrigeration system disclosed in the Rexwinkle patent operates at a higher heat level so that the cooling water is converted into steam.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,021,073 to Maiuri discloses a method of producing solid carbon dioxide without the use of expensive compressors. In addition, the heat required for operating the absorption refrigerating machines and for driving the carbon dioxide gas out of the sodium solution can be obtained from the combustion of coke to produce the carbon dioxide gas. The Maiuri patent discloses that heat can be used to generate steam for a steam engine driving the single stage compressor j.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,055,187 to Rogers discloses that heat from an automobile exhaust may be utilized to vaporize the freon used in the refrigeration system.
Although the patents mentioned above disclose the general concept of utilizing a heat by-product from one process to perform useful work in another process they do not disclose a combined refrigeration and carbonation system wherein the heat generated by the refrigeration system is utilized to vaporize carbon dioxide liquid into CO.sub.2 gas to assist in the carbonation process.